Spying has it's benefits
by nileflood
Summary: Adam doesn't know why his brother spends more time with a stupid angel than he does with Adam, so he decides to find out. And he does, but not in the way he expected.    Adam/Dean/Castiel


**Title:** Spying has its benefits  
><strong>Author:<strong> **nileflood**  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Genre andor Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Dean/Castiel/Adam  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>approx 2500  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Adam is jealous and won't leave Dean alone. Castiel comes up with a solution. Written for **bellacatbee** because she dared me. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Adam had a lot of bad habits; Dean had known that when they'd taken him in, and well, yeah, they all had bad habits. And yeah, they were brothers and brothers always annoyed each other, it was what they were for or something. But Adam... Adam just managed to get on every last, frayed nerve that Dean had. He felt sorry for the kid, of course he did. But none of them had had it easy and Sam had never even known his mother, and there had been times where they'd wondered exactly how well they knew their dad but...

But that didn't excuse Adam from being a whiny asshole. He didn't have to bitch all the time about how much more Dean liked Castiel who wasn't even human, wasn't even _family_, was probably not even on their side. But Dean knew Cas. Dean knew Cas and, although he never admitted it, he didn't know Adam. Yeah, he didn't always know if Cas would be there to back him up in a fight, but he didn't know if Adam would. He didn't know if Adam _could_, and Cas, well, Dean had experienced that Angel mojo first-hand. But he was trying. He was trying to get on with his half-brother; he was trying to bite-back the comments that would not doubt spiral downwards into a full-fledged fight if he were to let them escape. Damn it though, the boy was hard work.

"He is lost, Dean," Castiel said, patting the hunter's shoulder, a little gesture of comfort. "He is trying to adjust, you must be patient."

That just made Dean snort, but he allowed himself to relax next to Castiel, leaning slightly closer to the angel, feeling Castiel shift on the bed and their knees knock together. They'd fallen into a pattern, the two of them. They were bound together by so much, they'd been through so much together, grown together, and that Dean's soul and Castiel's grace had mingled through those shared experiences. Finding comfort in the presence of the other, needing them to be close, safe, that was second nature now. One without the other didn't feel right, and Dean knew that he freaked when Castiel wasn't about. Sam thought it was weird but he just didn't _get it._

Dean turned, moving fast so that he was for a millisecond straddling over Castiel's narrow hips, and then shoved him down, onto the bed. The angel let himself be pinned, and Dean started unfastening that smart white shirt, leaning in and pressing their mouths together.

Adam was chewing his bottom lip. He shouldn't have been there, spying on his brother, but if Dean didn't shut his door properly that was Adam's fault and maybe Adam had dropped something and then stooped to pick it up and just happened to see into the room through the crack between door and frame. Besides, he had to know what the stupid angel did anyway, what made him so fucking special? All they did was sit there and talk, Castiel didn't even really like watching Dr Sexy or working on the Impala or anything like that, not really. They were just boring. Adam didn't even get whey they were friends.

There was a thud then, the noise of a heavy foot on the bottom stair and Adam moved like lightening. It was Bobby or Sam and whichever one it was would tell Dean he was watching, spying, and Dean would throw him out or laugh at him or something. He waited, until the footsteps came up, and then a few minutes later went down again. And when the coast was clear, he crept back, unseen and unnoticed. Ha! He was _so_ sneaky and smart enough to go out and Hunt with Dean even if Dean though Adam was too much of a kid. Sure, Adam didn't want to go, but he could have done.

He shifted, kneeling on the floor and pressing his face back to the gap. And then, when he realised what he was seeing, yelped in surprise and fell backwards, as if that would protect him. Then he waited, sure that he would have disturbed his brother and Dean would be there in a split second, face full of thunder and disgust. But there was nothing.

No, that wasn't true. There was something, and Adam scrambled back, quieter than a mouse, because seriously, he hadn't just... He had. And there was no need for him to hold his breath. He could hear Dean's breathing, harder and shallower than normal, and the angel- the angel under near was groaning, repeating Dean's name like a mantra, like some sort of prayer.

"Fuck" Dean cursed, pulling away from Cas, breaking their kiss. The angel always looked good like this, naked and hard below him, body desperate and no matter how many times they did this, Castiel never seemed used to the sensations, like he was expecting them, each wave hitting him like it was some sort of unknown delight. And that was why Dean took the opportunity to wrap his hand around Castiel's cock, already straining against Dean's denim-clad thigh, stroking from base to head. That sent shivers of pleasure through the slender angel, bucked his hips and arched his back off the bed, his kiss-swollen lips parted and his blue eyes impossibly wide. Dean just continued stroking, dirty, filthy words tumbling from his mouth as he encouraged the angel to squirm.

Adam swallowed, not believing what he was seeing, his throat dry as a dessert, drier, and he shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. Dean was straight, he'd always been, always bragged about the girls he'd taken home or fucked in the back of the Impala or as-good-as fucked on the dance-floors of bars... and yet, and yet this was seriously hot. Adam had never really thought about his brother and his legion of girlfriends and one-night-stands, he just didn't, and didn't want to even now, but this was, well, this was wow. He looked good, back all muscled and scarred and slick with sweat and his jeans low on his hips (which probably meant they were undone and Dean was probably fisting his cock or something) and so the little indents of muscle and sinew at the base of his spine were there for the whole world, and Adam, to see. Fuck. One day, one day he'd look like that. Gorgeous and sexy, like Dean.

He knew he should stop now. But Adam couldn't help it. He groaned, low and soft in his throat. He couldn't help it, he just had to watch as Castiel leant up, pressed against his brother, hungry for him, for his cock and his kisses and his touches and Adam could understand that. Dean was hot. And he couldn't help it, watching them as Dean pushed Castiel's legs apart, pressing the heel of his hand against the tent in his jeans, cock aching for some sort of friction.

"_Dean_," Castiel whimpered, desperate, thigh's parting at Dean's insistent touch, his cock stroked again in reward. But then the angel's tone changed, body shifting, "Dean-" He repeated, but this time he seemed to want to add something else, looking past Dean and Adam could feel those big blue eyes were on him.

"I know you want my cock, Cas. Just tell me how-"

"No, Dean. Adam-" He began, and that had Dean off the angel in a second, wheeling around. Adam had no chance, no time to get up and get the hell out before Dean grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him into the room.

"Adam, what the fuck-" Dean started to say, but Adam's eyes weren't on his brother then. They were on Castiel, still naked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Not ripped, not like Dean, but pale and slim and Adam could sort of see why Dean would want to fuck that particular guy. He was hot too. Just not in the same way as Dean.

Dean had stopped too, frowning and he turned his head to follow his brother's gaze. "Dude, crushing on my angel is not cool."

Adam laughed at that, colour rising to his cheeks and he saw Castiel offer a slight smile back- the first real smile Adam ever thought he'd seen on the angel's face. It was kind of cute.

"Yeah? Well, what else am I meant to do when all you two do is come up here and... and..." He gestured to Cas, then raised an eyebrow, expecting his brother to have some sort of smart come-back ready on his lips. But this was Dean, not Sam, and Dean just looked confused.

"Dean?" Cas volunteered, "I think Adam is jealous that I spend more time with you than he does."

That seemed to click. It would have been hard to try and simplify it any further.

"Jealous?" Dean asked, punching Adam in the arm and Adam felt the tension break and he laughed, blushing and trying to stop looking between his brother and the still naked, and still hard, angel spread out on the bed.

"Perhaps if Adam joined us, once, then he would not feel the need to interrupt us again? And you would understand that you need to spend more time with him?" Castiel was suggesting, and for a moment, Dean looked absolutely horrified. And then softened, because Adam was still looking at Castiel. And then at Dean, pulling that puppy-dog look Sam always managed. Did Adam think Dean was going to give in like he was asking for an extra hamburger or something? But he was going to give in, he knew he was.

"If you want to, Cas..." Dean began, but it was clear the angel was only interested in trying to bring down the barriers between the brothers; he was already nodding and moving towards them, kissing Adam in a slow, exploratory way, like he was learning all about him for that one kiss. And then he broke away, leading them both to the bed.

"Dean," Cas murmured, stroking over Dean's chest, getting the man to relax again, watching the skin form a trail of goose bumps in the wake of his fingers, Dean's breathing becoming shallower and faster again, and then with a surprising show of strength, Cas had pushed Dean down onto the bed, settling into his lap. It was a turn of speed that was impressive, but that wasn't what sent a shudder up Adam's spine.

It was the way the angel stretched from the hips upwards, a satisfied murmur leaving his throat, grinding down on Dean's lap and those blue eyes seemed to darken from beautiful azure to deep midnight. Adam couldn't tear his own eyes away, and he found himself moving forwards, pressing up against the angel and kissing him again, a little more shyly this time, and then harder, a groan lost into Castiel's mouth when the angel's fingers moved, unfastening Adam's jeans and tracing the boy's cock with one long index finger, before pushing boxers down and fisting Adam's cock.

There wasn't a very long list of people that had ever done this to him before- his own name being at the top if only because that's the hand he's the most familiar with. But those previous experiences pale in comparison to this. Castiel's hand, strong and soft and sure, moving over him and he could feel, from the way Castiel jerked against him, that Dean was moving against the angel's backside, not in him but rutting against him, between those soft milk-white thighs and Adam let his head loll forward onto Castiel's shoulder, the angel's mouth kissing at his throat. He felt like he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor if he didn't hold onto something, something steady, something that wouldn't let him fall, so he curled his arm around Castiel's shoulder, clinging to him just in time, before Castiel's hand moved over him again.

"Adam-" Castiel managed against the boy's skin, a needy, hungry wanton noise and Dean seemed to echo it with a rumble from his own throat, his fingers biting into the angel's hips. For a second, Adam didn't know if Castiel was just saying his name or if he wanted something, but the he felt it, Castiel's hard leaking cock between them, hotter than flesh should be, insistent and for a second Adam hesitated, uncertain if he knew how to please an angel, for godsakes.

Dean wasn't going to allow that moment of hesitation, releasing Castiel hip and finding his brother's hand, forcing the fingers to close around Castiel's cock. The whimper of relief that left the angel's mouth was almost enough for Dean to come then and there, never mind the fact that Castiel's body rocked down on him harder, desperately. When Adam was gone, Dean knew he'd have to bend the angel over again, fuck him hard and try at sate him. Rutting like this didn't satisfy either of them for long. He bit his tongue though, for the moment, guiding his brother's hand over the angel's cock, keeping the strokes maddeningly slow; the only way to make Castiel completely come undone.

It was happening already, between Dean's cock pressing eagerly between his thighs and Adam's cock in his hand, and those fingers coiled around him, Castiel was finding it almost impossible to think. "Dean!" He gasped, pressing himself down, bucking up into the unhurried, delicious pace around his cock and then jerking his hand over Adam, feeling the wet drops of pre-come leak over his fingers. Castiel wasn't even thinking anymore, body wrecked with the sensations, his lips on Adam's throat again, kissing and trying to quieten himself down as Dean guided the caresses, tightening Adam's hand with his own, making them stroke faster as a half-sob tumbled from the angel's mouth and he was stroking Adam harder, fingers flying over him and that was it.

Adam came, the throbbing and tingling in his cock too much, the mouth on his neck having found that spot just below his ear and he slumped forwards, his hips rocking forward into Castiel's hand, Dean's fingers closing even more tightly on his and forcing him to keep up the pace on Castiel, his own come sticky and thick on the angel's thighs.

"Come on, Cas," Dean growled, teeth nipping at Castiel's ear, his hand and Adams, trapped in his grip, flying over him now, pumping hard, "Come for us," and with that the angel did, boneless between the two of them, the space between him and Adam, sticky with come.

Dean was about to shove Adam away, just gently though, so he could move Cas and get comfortable, but then the combined weight of the other two seemed to take effect, knocking him backwards completely, flat out on the bed, Adam and Cas unable to stop themselves tumbling down on top. But Adam didn't move. Dean made a surprisingly comfortable pillow.


End file.
